justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Booray for Bizarro
"Booray for Bizarro" is the thirty-second episode of Justice League Action. Summary Amazo attacks and captures the Justice League by copying their super-powers, and it is left to the seemingly ineffective duo of Bizarro and Space Cabby to try to overcome the baddie. Featuring Story The Justice League are holding a meeting in the Watchtower attended by Batman, Flash, Green Lantern and the Martian Manhunter. By video link, Wonder Woman tells them that she will be unable to attend because she has run into the utterly illogical (but harmless) Bizarro and needs to keep him occupied to make him abandon his plan of joining the Justice League. Bizarro continually does the opposite of what he actually needs to do. As the other members carry on without her, an alarm sounds and a muscular human-like figure suddenly crashes through the Watchtower dome to confront them. He introduces himself as the android Amazo and declares his intention of destroying them. The League take up his challenge and a fight ensues. Flash dashes at him and subjects him to a barrage of blows, but the android's eyes light up and now moves with super-speed to do the same back to Flash. He then throws Flash at the approaching Green Lantern to stop him from using his power ring. Amazo is gripped in a bear hug by the Martian Manhunter transformed into a Martian monster, but the android's eyes flash again and, using intangibility and mind control, he breaks free, knocking the Manhunter down. Batman throws a batbomb but it has no effect as Amazo shape-shifts into a long snake-like body. When Green Lantern attacks again, the android's tail whips him away as his eyes glow again. He acquires a green power ring on his right hand and uses it to grip Batman in a vice. The latter realises that Amazo can mimic the powers of anyone that he comes into contact with. Superman arrives and takes the android by surprise, smashing him down into the lower parts of the Watchtower. As Superman is warned about Amazo's ability, a giant green hand comes up from below and flattens Batman. The android reappears and blasts Superman with heat vision before using mind control to send him to sleep. Having subdued all of the superheroes present, Amazo now sends a signal to the remaining members of the Justice League, instructing them to assemble. Wonder Woman, still in the company of Bizarro, receives the call and leaves to return to the Watchtower. Bizarro is determined to help her but decides that he first needs to get support from someone a lot smarter than himself. In the meantime, Amazo has locked up the five members of the League in the Watchtower's cells. He tells them that he can also mimic their way of thinking, but at that moment is ensnared by Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth. He reveals that his plan is to rule the world by stealing the powers of the entire Justice League. Amazo using intangibility breaks free, tying Wonder Woman in her own noose and placing her in a cell. Bizarro also arrives, carrying someone wrapped in a cape. It is Space Cabby who has impressed Bizarro in the past when giving travel directions. Amazo contemptuously hurls Cabby away but Bizarro saves him. The android confronts Bizarro and copies his powers but the latter is naively unimpressed with him and starts a fight. While this rages, the superheroes tell Cabby to go to the lab to stop the transmission to the other League members. Amazo freezes Bizarro into a block of ice and goes in search of Cabby. Bizarro breaks free and continues the fight but it becomes evident that Amazo has copied Bizarro's illogical way of thinking. As the android has a naturally logical mind, he finds it impossible to assimilate Bizarro's thoughts, blows a circuit and collapses unconscious. As Green Lantern hauls Amazo away in a green box, the remaining Justice League feel obliged to accept Bizarro into the team, all except Batman who decides to ask him to stand still while he is inducted, and illogically Bizarro does the opposite and flies away. Notes * Gallery Category:Episodes